


Оттепель

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Temperature Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Тело Чехова — прекрасный холст.





	Оттепель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172058) by [skyblue_reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie). 



> небольшой BDSM, игры со льдом и с воском

Тело Чехова — прекрасный холст. Это правда. Оно длинное, худое, мягкое и почти лишено волос. И сам Паша податливый и всегда готовый попробовать что угодно, что хочет Маккой. О, конечно, у него есть стоп-слово, но он не использовал его ни разу, хотя случалось такое, что его глаза наполнялись слезами, которые очаровательно скатывались по покрасневшим щекам. Или, как сейчас, собираются в уголках глаз и стекают вниз, путаясь в его странных, но притягательных кудряшках. Он привязан к кровати Маккоя, а его твердый, красноватый член кажется слишком большим по сравнению с молочно-белым подтянутым животом.

Тут и там на торсе Чехова разлиты застывшие лужицы красного воска. Они не того же оттенка, что и кровь — Маккой видел ее достаточно за последние десять лет жизни, — они ярче и насыщеннее. Счастливого, живого цвета, который, думает Маккой, очень подходит жизнерадостному темпераменту мальчишки. Чехову правда нравится этот контраст холода и тепла. У Маккоя нет никаких причин быть против, потому что реакция Паши стоит того. Как и все его вздохи и стоны, когда он изящно выгибается в оковах.

Пока воск нагревается, Маккой вытаскивает кубик льда из термоемкости, стоящей на прикроватном столике, и скользит им по соскам Чехова. Тот издает короткий, высокий стон, который определенно не должен отзываться возбуждением в члене Маккоя, но все равно посылает горячую волну по телу. А потом Паша начинает лепетать, и будь Маккой проклят, если это не горячее.

— Доктор, о, да, пожалуйста, да, да... — он срывается на русский, и Маккой улыбается.

Он оставляет лед таять на груди Чехова, и прохладная вода тонкими дорожками растекается вокруг. Маккой снова берет в руки чашку с расплавленным воском и на этот раз сосредотачивается на его паху, выливая горячие струйки на тазовые косточки, сначала одну, а следом еще и еще, кружит вокруг возбужденного члена, вздрагивающего от каждого прикосновения, а смазка собирается на коже слегка впалого живота.

Маккой позволяет воску капнуть Чехову на яйца, которые поджимаются тут же. Бедра толкаются вверх, прося большего. Маккой присмиряет его, выливая больше воска и покрывая яйца тонкой пленкой, тут же застывающей в хрупкую оболочку. Чехов стонет в голос, готовый кончить только от этого.

Маккой отставляет чашку обратно, снова нагреваться. Он еще не готов заканчивать.

Лед — не единственное, что есть в термоемкости. Теперь Маккой достает оттуда синтетическую анальную пробку, приятно холодную и хорошо сохраняющую температуру, но не замерзающую настолько, чтобы повредить нежную кожу. Он быстро смазывает игрушку и проталкивает ее в тугую дырку Чехова, выбивая из него громкое, удивленное «Ах!». Как только пробка входит до конца, Маккой видит, как напрягаются мышцы в попытке вытолкнуть инородный предмет, но основание пробки очень узкое, так что ничего не получится в любом случае.

Маккой пробовал ее сам, поэтому он прекрасно знает, как она ощущается, ее прохладные прикосновения к горячей, нежной коже внутри — странное ощущение, откровенное в своей неправильности, и тело не может распознать это отдаленно знакомое чувство.

Чехов хнычет, достигая своего предела, поэтому Маккой снова берет чашку с воском, но на этот раз он льет точно над нежной, чувствительной головкой члена Чехова. Паша кричит и кончает, сотрясаясь в своих оковах, и выгибается очаровательной аркой, вскидывая бедра так высоко, как может.

Все еще дрожа, он падает обратно на кровать, чувствуя отступающие волны оргазма. И, пока тот не пришел в себя, Маккой стремительно смазывает себя и резко водит по члену кулаком. Он самый отвратительный человек в мире, раз так использует парнишку, но он хотя бы делает это и для удовольствия Чехова, заботясь о себе уже после всего. Он громко стонет, кочая, стихающее наслаждение оставляет его уставшим и опустошенным, а сперма смешивается на груди Чехова с уже разлитыми там каплями.

Маккой быстро стирает следы с себя и с Паши, вытаскивает пробку, после — отвязывает Чехова и растирает его лодыжки и запястья, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Нет никаких повреждений, поэтому ему не придется пользоваться персональным регенератором.

Чехов свешивает ноги с кровати и встает, все еще пошатываясь. Маккой хватает его за руку, и их лица оказываются в сантиметрах друг от друга, ближе, чем за весь вечер. Взгляд Чехова соскальзывает на его губы, и он слишком хорошо понимает, чего же тот хочет, но Маккой не может ему этого дать. Так что он просто выпускает его руку, делает шаг назад и ворчливо говорит:

— Иди сразу в душ.

Чехов едва заметно улыбается, кивает и направляется в душевую. Звуковой душ занимает у него больше времени, чем нужно, но Маккой определенно не думает о причинах.

Когда он отвлекается от своих мыслей, Чехов стоит перед ним, чистый и свеженький в своей форме. Никто и никогда не поверит в то, какими развратными вещами он занимался только что. Хотя он выглядит подавленным и не таким жизнерадостным, как обычно. Чуть наклонив голову, Паша говорит:

— Простите, доктор.

— Какого черта ты извиняешься, парень?

— За то, что я не капитан.

Маккой замирает. Черт, черт, черт. Он, как правило, забывает, как чертовски проницателен этот паренек. Легко предположить, что он, гениальный в вычислениях и теории, окажется так же хорош в чтении людей, но Маккою теперь стоило бы знать лучше. В постели Чехов больше всего любит болтать о других членах экипажа, и каждое его наблюдение поражает Маккоя своей проницательностью, даже если он и смеется над ними. Хотя Паша всегда рассказывает с состраданием, пониманием и принятием, и никогда — со злостью.

— Павел, я... — Маккой замирает на полуслове, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как объяснить, что сказать, как улучшить ситуацию. Не то чтобы вообще были способы ее улучшить.

— Все нормально, — пожимает плечами Чехов, выдавливая корявую улыбку. — На безрыбье и рак рыба.

— Правда? — горько спрашивает Маккой.

Чехов интересуется мягко и осторожно:

— А вы признавались капитану в том, что чувствуете?

Маккой не может поднять на него взгляд. Он жмурится и твердит себе, что взрослые мужики, опытные, мать их, хирурги не плачут над таким. Черт возьми, на прошлой неделе он успокаивал энсина Вилер, когда у нее случился выкидыш. У него просто нет права устраивать здесь драму из-за гребаной неразделенной любви.

Открыв глаза, он все равно не поворачивается к Чехову.

— Да. Да, я говорил. Он не ответил взаимностью, — его ответ быстрый и, возможно, краткий, но он правда не хочет об этом говорить. Он даже думать о том разговоре не хочет. Он уверен, что ему понадобится выпить целую бутылку бурбона вечером, чтобы выбросить воспоминания из головы. Снова.

— Ну, мы в одной корзинке, — почти ласково замечает Паша.

— В лодке, парень. Мы в одной лодке.

Он наконец смотрит на Чехова, замечая легкую усмешку в уголке рта. Он никогда не знает точно, издевается ли Паша над ним или говорит серьезно.

Может быть, пришло время наконец узнать это. Может, пора перестать задумчиво шататься вокруг того, что никогда не случится. Может, стоит двигаться дальше, вытащить голову из задницы и посмотреть на то, что есть прямо перед ним.

— Эй, Павел?

— Да, доктор?

— Как насчет ужина завтра вечером? Только ты и я. И, бога ради, называй меня Леонардом.

Улыбка Паши вполне может посоревноваться с яркостью солнца. И даже если это напоминает ему о человеке, чья улыбка так же могла осветить комнату, ну, что ж, Маккой полагает, что со временем это пройдет.


End file.
